On a project (a “freelance project”) that involves one or more persons from one entity and another person who is independent of that entity (a “freelance content producer,” or “freelance content contributor,” or “freelancer”), it is generally difficult to schedule a time in advance at which the project will commence and a time at which the stakeholders of the project, such as the freelance content producer and one or more persons at an entity that hired the stakeholder, can meet to successfully coordinate on the execution of the project. Furthermore, the freelance content producer or contributor and the stakeholders at the entity are generally not present in the same location during the execution of the project, and rely upon communication protocols of computing devices to communicate with each other and to coordinate on the execution of the project. This results in poor coordination on the execution of the project and increasing the cost of the project.